Dynamics 13
by x-cry
Summary: The dynamic duo. Well actually, it's about one super-genius geek, and an awesome in-house tech girl. 36 drabbles of Clargo non-sense. [Douglas Fargo/Claudia Donovan]


**A/N: It's been a very long time since I last published a fanfic here. I've been writing mainly Asian Fanfics on asianfanfics[.com] but also fallen out of that fandom too. Recently got into Warehouse 13 and Eureka and just found Claudia and Douglas Fargo's relationship to be adorable, even though they only interacted in 3 episodes together. Must be that adorable geek love thing going on.**

 **Yeah I know, I'm like three years behind on this fandom. And probably no one is reading or expecting any more Clargo fics. Oh well.**

 **These are just a series of drabbles I've written on my phone, yes, all on my phone when I was bored. Some of them can get a little...out of character. But nevertheless, enjoy Eureka and Warehouse 13 drabbles of Clargo!**

 **DYNAMICS 13**

I. There was an unlimited supply of goo at the Warehouse, but there's also enhanced goo, so Claudia never hesitates to take the extra trip to the town of geniuses every month to pick up that extra batch of special goo-you know, for those " _super-ultra-dangerous artifacts_ "-and maybe spend some time with the geeky head of Global Dynamics.

II. Claudia is taken by surprise when it was Fargo who initiates a passionate kiss this time, pulling her towards his body and his fingers threading through her hair, "Will you stay in Eureka this time?"

III. There was Dwayne, and then came along Todd, in the end her heart chose the not so rebellious or mysterious, but the geeky awkward one named Douglas.

IV. Fargo's face turned scarlet red as he wasn't quick enough to close his chat window session. His computer picked the perfect time to freeze as Jo peered over his shoulder with a bemused look, "Seriously, Fargonator and SexyGooQueen13?"

V. Steve gave Fargo a sceptic look, before placing his right hand on the smaller man's left shoulder and squeezing it painfully hard with a forced smile, and spoke between his teeth, "Be the third guy to break Claudia's heart and you'll end up bronzed...take real good care of her..."

VI. Joshua narrowed his eyes at Fargo, who in turn, licked his lips three times, sweat accumulating at the back of his neck.

Both men were in a total stare down for almost five minutes now, until one of them slammed their hand on the table, throwing a card out, with a victorious smirk, "HAH! My level 5 star Orc beats your puny level 3 star Ogre! Deal's a deal Joshie, I get to take Claudia out on a date!"

VII. Compared to Claudia's past relationships, Myka actually respected just how much this sweet Fargo person changed Claudia for the better.

The young warehouse junior agent couldn't be any happier since they first met, "Hey Claudia, don't forget to invite me to your wedding and I better be your maid of honor!"

VIII. "YOU again?! You are not to touch any computers or artifacts in this warehouse, and most definitely NOT this one here!" Artie exclaimed to Fargo, thrusting his finger at the young man's chest and stepping protectively in front of Claudia.

IX. Ever since Fargo became the head of Global Dynamics, he never had time to explain anything to Carter now. Luckily, Carter was glad to have Claudia Donovan around more often now, because she actually translated all the techy-sciencey-quantum something mumble jumble Fargo-and 99% of the Eureka citizens-threw at him.

X. Fargo gave Jo one of his famous cheeky smiles, then pumped his fist into the air, "HAH! I knew my Donovan is a better hacker than your Donovan! Can't believe Zane got beat by a girl!"

XI. Claudia adored Fargo's attempt at playing the ukulele and singing off-key to win her heart. This was so much better and more genuine than him playing a random song on a cell phone and holding it over his head like it was cool.

XII. Fargo almost didn't want to believe what he was seeing, thinking he was working too hard or daydreaming again.

Claudia was dressed in her old campfire girl uniform, all tight and a few sizes too small, skin exposed at the belly, skirt barely past her knees. She sat on his lap, twirling a lock of her hair, a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Fargo was practically spazzing now, especially when she took hold of his tie, pulled him in and seductively whispered into his ear, "This isn't the work of an artifact Dougie, this is real."

XIII. Zoe was amazed at the fact that Fargo actually scored a cool, sexy tech savvy girl like Claudia, someone totally way out of his league, "You didn't use some kind of pheromone enhancing cologne on yourself or the sort, did you?"

XIV. Claudia is amused at the fact that SARAH calls her Lady Fargo every time she entered Sheriff Carter's premises, "Fargo, did you seriously program her to say that?"

XV. Claudia wasn't sure what costume to wear to Vincent's Halloween party at Cafe Diem this year, until Fargo pulled out an all so familiar outfit from his closet.

He handed her the Fargames inspired costume, a puffy, sequenced pink dress decorated with the famous upper bronze breastplate-which Fargo designed meticulously to his liking-and the accompanying bard instrument and cone crown, "I'll be a mighty wizard and you can my beautiful princess!"

Claudia was hoping to be the elf but took the costume anyway. She chuckled, smiling as she watched Fargo run off excitedly to put on his Fargames wizard costume.

XVI. Claudia only agreed to go as long as she didn't have to Cosplay, much to Fargo's dismay. Sure she liked a few SyFy shows here and there, from Firefly to Doctor Who, but she wasn't all that into it like Fargo was. She only went just so she can spend time with her favorite geek. That and she couldn't say no to his puppy face.

It was just for the weekend and it couldn't hurt. It'll be her first time and who knew, maybe she'd even like it.

So the minute Fargo and Claudia stepped foot into Comic Con, they were blinded by a swarm of camera flashes and deafened by screams of "Oh my god! It's Neil Grayston and Allison Scagliotti!"

Claudia almost wanted to believe that this was the work of some type of a doppelgänger artifact or one of Eureka's crazy experiments going haywire again.

XVII. Fargo was slightly jealous of this Neil Grayston celebrity guy who was appearing all over TV that Claudia was, for some odd reason, heads over heels for.

Claudia would squeal in excitement every time the 'Wonderfalls' theme started playing on TV. Fargo pouted and crossed his arms, "What's he got that I don't? It's the hair isn't it?"

He couldn't stand watching five minutes of the show, and scoffed at every scene the Neil guy was in, "Pfft, to be honest, he looks pretty stupid with that bowl haircut."

XVIII. Claudia shook her head as she caught Fargo watching 'Drake and Josh' again, in particular the episodes that some Mindy girl character appeared in, "Isn't this Allison Scags whatever too young for you? And two, shouldn't you be working on that overdue report instead of watching a kids TV show?"

XIX. Claudia stopped midway from taking a sip of her drink as she noticed Fargo squinting at the scribble on her Starbucks coffee cup, "Claudia, who are Drake and Josh?"

XX. Fargo tightened his grip on Claudia's hand and took a deep breath before taking a step forward. It's been almost two years now but to him it still felt like yesterday.

Claudia knew of Fargo's history with Dr. Holly Marten and she never questioned him about the woman, especially on this day.

Instead, Claudia held Fargo close and supported him as they visited the Astraeus memorial site of Dr. Holly Marten.

XXI. Pete was awfully quiet, far too quiet for someone like him. His eyes narrowed questioningly at Fargo. Claudia was afraid of this, especially since Fargo had a tough time getting through to Steve, Myka, and Joshua. Pete and Artie were harder to please, especially trying to accept Claudia's new 'friend boy that's more than a friend' friend of the month.

Pete rubbed his chin, absorbing the words that Fargo just said, "So you're trying to tell me that 'Batman' is way stronger than 'Superman'?"

Fargo nodded and added, "And way cooler, with the awesome techno-gadgets and all. You don't need real super powers to be a hero."

Claudia bit her nails. She could almost hear the disapproval in Pete's voice now. At first the older man frowned, but then his lips crept up into a beaming smile. Pete let out a loud laugh and slapped Claudia several times on her back, causing her to cough out loud, patting as if proud,

"Clauds, you've finally found the right guy! I like him, he's a keeper!"

XXII. Fargo gazed through Cafe Diem's glass window at the couple by the corner table. Isaac and Holly were holding hands, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

He reminisced of the days he used to spend time with her like that. Even though he had gone far lengths for her, Holly will never remember. He was slightly crestfallen at that fact, but he knew very well that it was not meant to be.

It should be all in the past now anyway. Holly should start her memories new with someone else that will make her happy and Fargo should not get in the way to ruin that.

Fargo snapped out of his trance when warm hands touched his, "Hey there, Fargonator, you alright?"

Claudia Donovan, still rocking her teen-punk clothes, and crazy hair trends, looked at him with innocent eyes. Fargo instantly forgot everything else dreading through his mind and brought Claudia close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Of course I am, especially with you being here next to me."

Claudia pulled away, obviously disgusted by the public display of affect, "Eww, Dougie, you know I hate it when you get all romantic lovey-dovey with me. What's with you today? "

Fargo couldn't help but hold her closer. He was happy making new memories too, especially with this spunky, awesome tech girl, "Nothing, everything is just the way I like it."

XXIII. Although Claudia was afraid of the future, she knew Douglas Fargo would walk with her throughout her journey, as she became a full-fledged Caretaker of Warehouse 14. He made things easier by making enhanced goo for her with love and even trying to find ways to integrate Eureka's ingenious technology to help capture artifacts and criminals who used the devices for evil.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Dougie. Eureka is incredible and you are amazing."

Fargo cracked his awkward smile at her and brushed a lock of her hair from her face, "For my favorite girl, it's my pleasure. Plus, your agents get to use the prototype versions of our technology."

Claudia scrunched her eyebrows, slightly angry at that fact, "Wait, are you using my agents as guinea pigs for the prototype of your devices?" She was irate at the fact, her voice getting louder, "What if something go-"

Fargo cut her off with an abrupt kiss before pulling back and placing his forehead on hers, "But Claudia, you know very well that Eureka only has the best interest for Warehouse 14. We build our devices to align perfectly for the best agents."

Claudia is about to yell at him again, mind still on the prototype part of the discussion but Fargo cut her off again with his lips on hers.

XXV. Pete and Myka are amazed at how much Claudia has grown into such a strong woman. She was acting as she should be, a proper caretaker of the Warehouse. It's been only two years since Warehouse 13 folded and the older Ex-agents couldn't be prouder of her.

"So Ms. Donovan, how goes those new agents and Warehouse 14?" Pete and Myka inquired through the farnsworth communicator.

A small video of Claudia on the farnsworth smiling is shown for a brief second, before the screen blurred. Scrambling and shuffling sounds are heard, as if being passed around, then a few seconds later, a young man with thick black glasses is shown, "Correction, she is now known as Mrs. Donovan-Fargo, thank you very much!"

XXVI. "Fargo, can you tell me why there's a huge dent at the top of my jeep?" Sheriff Carter tapped his foot, waiting to hear a reply, honestly confused as to how only the top part of his jeep was damaged, "Well?"

Fargo couldn't hold it in any longer. He was bad at lying. It was never his best 'subject' so to speak. He was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. As usual.

Fargo fumbled with his words, trying his best to explain the situation until Claudia stepped in, taking the blame, "I'm sorry Jack, but it's not Dougie's fault. I wanted to try something new and adventurous here in Eureka. So he was trying to teach me how to drive and-"

Suddenly a flying car appeared before them, and then dropped right on top of the jeep, crushing and damaging the rooftop even more.

Carter slapped his hand on his forehead, and mumbled to himself, "Why does shit like this always happen to me?"

He looked at his jeep then glared back at Fargo, "Really, you started her out with a flying car? Is there even a thing as a flying car permit?"

The young couple could only give Carter a nervous laugh. Fargo scratched the back of his head, "The future of Eureka...?"

Carter gave Fargo a deadpanned look.

"The flying cars will be in the market next year and we thought..." Fargo paused mid-sentence when he noticed Carter taking out his pen and began writing a ticket, "...I'll pay for the damages Sheriff."

XXVII. Claudia stretched out her arms and let out a soft yawn as she stepped into the dining area of Leena's B&B, where Pete was obviously stuffing his face with desserts from a care basket delivered by Eureka's Cafe Diem.

Pete looked up and bit the last of Vincent's homemade blueberry scones, "Claudia, please tell Fargo that I love him. I hope he doesn't stop sending you these presents!" The rest of his sentence was muffled by more desserts crammed into his mouth, "Oh god, I'm in heaven."

Claudia arched an eyebrow, "Okay..." She took a peek inside the basket, and noticed a single red rose and a card with a picture of a computer and bad pun on it.

She opened the card, expecting to read one of Fargo's long hand-written messages. Instead, a mini-hologram version of Fargo appeared before her, in his finest suit. He cleared his throat, and started speaking, as if he was performing a spoken word,

"To my favorite resident warehouse tech girl. Happy 6 months. P.S. The rose is for Agent Bering and I'm pretty sure Agent Lattimiere has already made his way to Vincent's sweets. I do hope you enjoy your new mini E2 MoodPlayer. It plays different genres of music based on your affective state of consciousness. It's our newest musical prototype device by Eureka's greatest musical minds. I had this specially made for you, since you know, you play guitar and like music, and stuff. Love, Fargonator."

Smiling, Claudia let out a dreamy sigh and held the card and her new musical device close to her chest, "Yeah I love that guy too."

XXVIII. Fargo wasn't fast enough. He tripped over his own two feet trying to race from the door to his bed with a girl in her early twenties, lying on her belly with legs kicked in the air, and his personal laptop open. Those pictures, oh god, the pictures. They weren't meant for her eyes. He should have closed them but he forgot to lock his laptop, "Claudia, please don't!"

Claudia pulled the man up to his feet, "Whoa there Fargonator, careful where you're running. What's got you so worried?"

Fargo was sweating, his face full of guilt. He bit his lip. He couldn't dare to look her in her beautiful hazel eyes, "Please don't think of me differently. I..."

He was lost for words. Claudia knew. He could tell by the way she was looking at him. Fargo's shoulders slumped, "You think I'm a freak...don't you? I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore..."

Claudia burst out laughing, and Fargo looked at her, befuddled by her reaction to his confession.

The warehouse caretaker pinched his cheeks, "You're so cute when you worry over nothing. Look, if it's about those Photoshop kitty pictures, I found out a long time ago, when I hacked into your-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she realized what she was about to say and slapped her hand over her mouth, "I mean-uhh...You have talent Dougie, don't be ashamed of it."

Fargo breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

He didn't care if she hacked into his system. Claudia didn't judge him about those kitty pictures...She was that freaking amazing.

XXIX. Steve was fed up with the constant ringing and late night phone calls. Obviously he was tired and grumpy, half-asleep with dark circles under his eyes.

He threw her cellphone at her, "Claudia! That damn geek boyfriend of yours from Eureka is calling. Again. Tell him its freaking 3am in the morning. And for Pete's sake, stop leaving your stuff in my room!"

And with that he slammed Claudia's bedroom door and his stomps echoed all the way down the end of the hallway.

Movements were made under the blanket. A manly hand reached out to silence the cellphone.

Douglas Fargo emerged from underneath Claudia's sheets, "Sorry, I think I might have butt-dialed you when we...well you know..." He peered over the opposite side of the bed to see that his PDA was shining brightly from the back pocket of his pants, which was sprawled messily on the floor.

Claudia giggled and rolled back on top of Fargo, "Hmm...Don't mind him, Dougie..." She placed a sweet kiss upon his soft lips, "Now...where were we?"

XXX. Aside from Sheriff Carter and Jo Lupo, Claudia wasn't very fond of authority. She always gotten into trouble and had enough of them throwing her down and handcuffing or restraining her.

But something about Deputy Andy was different than the others when she first met him at the very entrance of Cafe Diem on her third visit to Eureka. She had heard many things about him from SARAH, who boasted about all the adventures and bad guys he had arrested.

He looked cool and very terminator-ish, as SARAH pointed out, especially when he pulled up in a jeep, wearing sporty sunglasses. He opened the door and stared at her in silence.

Claudia was expecting that famous line: "Come with me if you want to live", but instead, he pulled off his sunglasses, gave her that beaming white teethed smile, and held out his hand, as if expecting her to take it, "Lady Fargo, I was sent to you on behalf of the head of Global Dynamics. He awaits your arrival, with a very special surprise."

"Really Dougie, you got terminator to say it too?"

XXXI. Everywhere Claudia turned, everyone greeted her left and right, "Lady Fargo, welcome back to Global Dynamics!"; "Ah, it's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Fargo."

Until she met Larry, and was relieved to hear him say her real name, "Ms. Donovan! It's a surprise to see you! I don't think we have you scheduled anywhere with Dr. Fargo for tod-"

Fargo walked by and slapped the back of his assistant's head and reprimanded him, "Larry! Did you forget what we all discussed in our all-Eureka staff meeting several months ago in regards to this beautiful person before us?"

Larry's right eye twitched before he nodded to his boss's demands, then corrected himself while pressing a few buttons on his tablet, "I mean, Lady Fargo, how nice to see you! I have cleared Dr. Fargo's appointments for the day. You two are free to frolic in the back gardens of Eureka."

Douglas held out his arm to her, "Shall we, my sweet Warehouse caretaker?"

Claudia laughed and looped her arms around her silly boyfriend. She waved goodbye to Larry and whispered to him, "Thanks Larry. Oh, and don't listen to this goofball guy here, you can call me Claudia."

XXXII. In the many years-well it was only three years-that Helena knew the young agent Warehouse agent, she was utterly surprised that Claudia has finally found her special mate, someone very different from her, yet made the girl happy, not so bitter anymore, "I'm quite jealous of this young man. How has he captured your heart, love?"

Claudia smirked and started listing all his failed attempts to capture her heart over the years until she caved in,

"Oh and there was this one time when he tried using an love spell artifact on me and Artie got so mad, that he went all Hulk on him, literally due to the comic book superhero artifact we just found that very day, and threw Dougie half across the room. But in the end it wasn't a love-spell artifact, it was just a perfume he concocted from Eureka for me. He calls it 'The Tech girl.' Smells good too."

She held out her wrist for Helena to sniff and Is taken by surprise by the wondrous fragrance.

"That my dear, is true determination and love. But really, perfume? I didn't think you like those feminine things?"

Claudia laughed, "Well, I've changed over the years since you last saw me. And Dougie's brought that side of me out. It's kinda nice."

Helena finally noticed that Claudia was wearing more skirts and heels, instead of ripped skinny jeans and sneakers. "Ahh, our sweet Claudia has finally grown up."

"Hey what that supposed to mean?"

XXXIII. "Come on Fargo, you're one of us now! We all had to go through this! It's part of the initiation!"

Steve readied his tesla just as Pete cracked his knuckles.

Fargo bit his lip, nervous out of his mind, as he was backed up to a corner, "Really guys, do we have to come down to this? Claudia so did not mention any Warehouse agent initiation of the sort!"

Pete rolled his right arm, "Well little Fargo, you better get ready for more surprises." Steve nodded added an "Eyup" as he twisted a dial on the tesla, as if jacking up the intensity of the shocking functionality of it.

Fargo squeezed shut his eyes, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I knew I should have just stayed in Eureka as Head of GD."

Saved by the bell. Well actually it was Trailer. He came back from his walk with Claudia, "Hey! What are you two doing to Dougie?!"

Pete smiled sadistically, "Oh you know, the Warehouse agent initiation process."

Claudia smiled back, clasping her hands together excitedly, "Oh yeah! That!"

Fargo gulped the big lump at the back of his throat, "Wait, so this is for real?!"

Claudia sauntered over and kissed her boyfriend on the forehead, "Don't worry it's not going to hurt. You're Fargonater! You can take on anything! Alright boys let him have it!"

She pushed him towards the older men and Fargo's squeals could be heard echoing throughout the warehouse.

Suddenly it cuts back to Eureka, with Fargo packing the last of his things into carefully labeled boxes, "And then they'd torment me every day. Oh god, imagine the things Artie would do to me! I think moving in with you too soon is a mistake."

He started to frantically move some stuff out of the boxes.

Claudia snorted and shook her head at Fargo's unbelievable imagination. She stopped him and tried to calm him down, "Dougie, we are not that crazy. And one, I would never let those dweebs hurt you. They have to go through me first."

XXXIV. Claudia took it everywhere with her. She couldn't even imagine not having it close by. She held onto it close, when she felt her end was near, even though she escaped death every single time. Having it in her hand, bobble, soothed her.

"What the hell is that? How is that going to help us from being crushed by that the earth crusher creature over there?!" Steve pointed out as he dodged another boulder of rocks thrown at him.

The earth stone artifact was a tricky one. Anyone who touched it and got angry would turn into an 'Ugly earth bender' as Claudia called it. Pete calls it the earth crusher that looks like one of the ugly ogres from Lord of the Rings with earth rock skin.

Claudia only made her 'precious' bob its head some more, "It is a memento of Dougie! It makes me feel-" she stumbled backward as the earth crusher-bender created mini shockwaves on the ground.

"Alive. And that I know he's watching over me!"

Suddenly the earth crusher tumbles over, and the earth stone artifact flies out of his hand. The earth crusher reverts back into a construction worker.

Steve swoops in and bags the artifact before it gets into the wrong hands again.

Steve looks up and comes face to face with...Fargo, in white spandex and red cape, with a huge rocket-like launcher with the words 'Eureka Launcher 3000', perched over his shoulder, "Did someone call for, the Fargonator?"

Steve cringed at the sight before him and mumbles under his breath, "What the hell is he wearing?"

Claudia claps her hand and rushes over to her savior, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I knew you'd come!"

"Why of course I would! You initiated the Fargo signal!"

Steve could only roll his eyes and left the two weirdo lovebirds alone, "She just had to pick the geeky one. I'd be damned if he had his own theme song."

Steve cringes again when an unfamiliar ringtone echoes in the air. He even swore he heard 'Nah nah nah nah nah Fargoman" somewhere along the lines.

XXXV. "What are you doing over there?" Jo asked nonchalantly, noticing that Fargo was fervently scribbling something on his desk.

Fargo scrambled to hide what he was doing from Jo's view and cracked a nervous smile, "It's nothing! Just some boring old reports, and stuff!"

Jo snorted, knowing exactly how bad of a liar he was and when he was lying, "oh what can be so embarrassing?" She easily pulled the 'reports' off his desk, and took a good look, before giving Fargo an odd look, eyebrows arched,

"Seriously, you're not a 12 year old girl, stop drawing 'Mr. Douglas Fargo-Donovan' with hearts all over."

Jo paused and then gasped, realizing something, "Wait, you're not into Zane now are you? You know he and I are getting married in a month!"

Fargo's faced turned red and he swiped the paper back and shredded it to pieces using the Eureka Shredder Automatic 5000, "No! It's nothing like that!"

Jo nudged him with her elbow, "So, why don't you go and ask Claudia out on a date? You're a grown man, not..." She points to the other papers with the names with hearts written all over, "...not a love-struck preteen girl. So go ask Claudia out like a real man. Here, I'll do the easy part for you."

Jo smirked and searched for Claudia Donovan's number on Fargo's PDA then tapped the dial button.

Fargo's eyes widened the moment Jo hit dial and was not fast enough to stop her, "Wait! I'm not ready!"

A hologram face of Claudia appeared before them and Fargo froze, unable to find the right words, his voice nervous, "I, uhhh, hey Claudia...! How's the weather?"

"Go get her Mr. Douglas Fargo-Donovan." Jo whispered, giving him a wink before stepping out of the office.

XXXVI. Claudia was just as competitive as Fargo and when he found out, it was on.

Fargo was sure he was going to win this time around. He was the champ at this game! Until Claudia countered with a higher pair of Ace of diamonds over his pair of Jack of Spades.

Claudia leaped in the air and danced victoriously, "Now drop them boxers."

Fargo resisted at first, stripping the last of his clothes off his body. Claudia was only in her bra and skinny jeans.

The thirst was real because he saw the look on her face, and the way she licked her lips.

How could he lose in strip poker to a girl?!

XXXVII. Claudia was amazed at the fact that her Dougie, the ever so cautious and un-athletic boy-genius nerd, actually made it past stage 4 of the Eureka's knock-off version of the X-Men training simulation room. Jo and Carter calls it "Virtual-Eureka-X".

Stage 4 in gamer's terms was super hard, meaning the enemies were just as nasty and took more than a bullet to kill. The obstacles weren't easy hurdles to jump over but actually spinning razors and laser beams.

Fargo went through it with a few scratches.

Claudia, who was the "prize" at the end, was tied to a column, raised her eyebrows, at disbelief, "Did you use some cheat code hack on the system? Only Zane has the master code for the programming of this system."

And then she noticed the artifact around his neck, the one that made someone as strong and fast as superman.

Douglas smirked and Claudia shook her head, "If Artie finds out an artifact is missing from the warehouse, he'll ban you fo-reals this time."

"Whaaaaat!? I outsmarted the system and passed one way or another. Your safety comes first!"

Claudia had to repeat the consequences that came with using artifacts, for the nth time.

 **A/N: That's it for now. Thanks for reading! There may be more...when I get bored again lol**


End file.
